


wildly illogical

by beeezie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cabin Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Only One Bed, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, So Fluffy You Might Get a Cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie
Summary: seven friends. one week. one cabin. lots of shenanigans.
Relationships: Fred Weasley II/Original Female Character(s), Victoire Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. call it what you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowsb4bros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsb4bros/gifts), [downn_in_flames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downn_in_flames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202808) by [beeezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/pseuds/beeezie). 



> so this is a muggle au fanfic of my fic shenanigans because it's a thing that happened, it's wildly illogical but so am i so what can you do. alternates between texting chapters and narrative chapters.
> 
> written for crowsb4bros's spice up the archive challenge and down-in-flames's drunken shenanigans challenge

**a quintet of messes  
** **(fred10, g.dedworth, KeeperLex, Micah | Water Tribe, vic)  
** _Wednesday, 7:45pm_

 ** **g.dedworth:**** hey  
****g.dedworth:**** so something came up for him at work and my brother isn't going to be using the cabin next week

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** Tell me you're saying what i think you're saying

 ** **g.dedworth:**** if you think i'm asking you if you want to come, yes

 **KeeperLex:** Gallagher, you're my favorite person in the world.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** uh-huh  
****g.dedworth:**** fred, if you want to bring your girlfriend you can

 **fred10:** let me check in with her

 ** **g.dedworth:**** and micah, if your sister is interested she's totally welcome  
****g.dedworth:**** there's enough space

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** Awesome, give me a sec  
**Micah | Water Tribe:** She said sure

 **KeeperLex:** There's cable at the cabin, right?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** no  
****g.dedworth:**** there's a bar in town that shows games though

 **KeeperLex:** That's fine!  
**KeeperLex:** Sorry, there are some important ones coming up.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** yeah i know haha  
****g.dedworth:**** they'll show champions league and epl and barca there for sure

 **fred10:** Jules said yeah  
**fred10:** thanks, Lex  
**fred10:** would rather watch the genius at work on a real tv

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** Liz wants to know about the Sevilla derby

 ** **g.dedworth:**** they might not have it playing but they'll put it on if you ask

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** Yessss

 ** **g.dedworth:**** **@vic** , how about you?

* * *

**fred10, vic  
** __Wednesday,_ 8:03pm_

 **fred10:** hey  
**fred10:** is your group chat muted?

 ** **vic:**** yes  
****vic:**** trying to get some work done

 **fred10:** you might want to pop in  
**fred10:** G's invited us to the cabin, i guess Van had a work thing come up last minute

 ** **vic:**** just got a ping  
****vic:**** wait WHAT

* * *

**a quintet of messes  
** **(fred10, g.dedworth, KeeperLex, Micah | Water Tribe, vic)  
** _Wednesday, 8:05pm_

 ** **vic:**** sorry, was trying to get some work done

 ** **g.dedworth:**** oh sorry  
****g.dedworth:**** didn't mean to distract you

 ** **vic:**** no it's fine!  
****vic:**** yes absolutely  
****vic:**** i'm going to need to do some work while we're there though

 ** **g.dedworth:**** yeah absolutely  
****g.dedworth:**** and no pressure, it's totally fine if you can't

 ** **vic:**** no i'd love to, really!  
****vic:**** i can just do it while you guys are at the bar watching games haha  
****vic:**** i don't mind skipping them

 ** **g.dedworth:**** okay  
****g.dedworth:**** and like it's really it's fine if you can't

 ** **vic:**** no i can! i really want to  
****vic:**** i just have to do some work at some point

 ** **g.dedworth:**** whatever you need really  
****g.dedworth:**** that's totally fine if you want to, you can have the attic room, it's out of the way enough to be quiet if you need to do work

 ** **vic:**** ohhh that would be great thank you!!  
****vic:**** i promise i won't spend the whole time working haha

 ** **g.dedworth:**** okay great

 ** **vic:**** <3 thank you!

* * *

**g.dedworth, KeeperLex  
** __Wednesday,_ 8:15pm_

**KeeperLex:** You're so pathetic.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** shut up

 **KeeperLex:** Just tell her you want to fuck her.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** i don't

 **KeeperLex:** Fine, tell her you want to take her stargazing and then fuck her in the moonlight.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** shut up  
****g.dedworth:**** i didn't say that

 **KeeperLex:** hahaha

* * *

**a trio of eye rolls  
** **fred10, KeeperLex, Micah | Water Tribe  
** __Wednesday,_ 8:23pm_

 **KeeperLex:** They need to fuck already.

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** Yeah they really do

 **fred10:** they're so pathetic  
**fred10:** it's great

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** Liz says we should have a betting pool

 **KeeperLex:** YES

 **fred10:** love it  
**fred10:** will start it up when I get home, Jules wants in, too

* * *

**fred10, vic  
** __Wednesday,_ 8:44pm_

 **fred10:** speaking as your cousin

 ** **vic:**** I KNOW

 **fred10:** so fucking do it

 ** **vic:**** i just i don't want to ruin the friendship if he feels differently

 **fred10:** if Lexy and I can date for more than a year and break up without ruining our friendship, you can tell Gallagher you want you want to rip his clothes off without ruining yours  
**fred10:** he wants it  
**fred10:** trust me

 ** **vic:**** he's always been awkward in that adorable way though, it's not new

 **fred10:** yeah, because he's always liked you  
**fred10:** love how your advice to me six months ago was "ask your pretty lab partner out, just go for it"

 ** **vic:**** you did have chemistry

 **fred10:** that was deeply terrible

 ** **vic:**** well i was right about that  
****vic:**** i don't know if you're right about this

 **fred10:** oh for fuck's sake Vic  
**fred10:** on my way back with Jules now, do you want us to pick something up for you?

 ** **vic:**** oh yes please!

* * *

**g.dedworth, vic  
** __Wednesday,_ 9:09pm_

 ** **g.dedworth:**** hey  
****g.dedworth:**** it's totally fine if you can't  
****g.dedworth:**** sorry, i know you need to do work  
****g.dedworth:**** i didn't mean to put you on the spot

 ** **vic:**** omg g no you didn't put me on the spot!  
****vic:**** i'm really sorry i didn't see the messages when you sent them  
****vic:**** i wasn't ignoring you specifically just the group dm blows up sometimes

 ** **g.dedworth:**** oh sorry i shouldn't have pinged you

 ** **vic:**** no it's fine!  
****vic:**** i needed a break anyway  
****vic:**** i'm really excited  
****vic:**** it's going to be a lot of fun

 ** **g.dedworth:**** okay good  
****g.dedworth:**** i know you're busy so just let me know what you want re: food and drinks  
****g.dedworth:**** there's not much of a grocery there so i'll pick whatever it is up for you before we leave

 ** **vic:**** thank you you're the best

 ** **g.dedworth:**** yeah no problem really

* * *

**fred10, DireJules, KeeperLex, LizBender, Micah | Water Tribe  
**fred10 changed the channel name: **the betting pool  
**__Wednesday,_ 10:02pm_

 **DireJules:** Wait - so it's all of us?

 **KeeperLex:** Yeah, why?

 **DireJules:** I've just seen pictures and heard you guys talk about it, and I don't think that's enough space  
**DireJules:** I mean it's enough _beds,_ but it's not enough _rooms_

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** Wait what??

 **fred10:** no wait, I think she's right  
**fred10:** he's just counting up beds  
**fred10:** he's not thinking about anything else

 **KeeperLex:** Oh my god! No, you're totally right!

 **LizBender:** wait, somebody catch me up  
**LizBender:** I followed the betting part but now I'm confused

 **KeeperLex:** Oh, sorry! So, when Gallagher's parents bought this cabin back when his siblings were all kids, they made a big open loft space with a few beds, a big room with a few beds, an attic room, and just a normal room with a double.

 **LizBender:** oh I think I know what this is going

 **KeeperLex:** His dad rearranged last summer and turned one of the bedrooms into an office. Fred and Juliet are obviously going to want their own room, but the stairs to get up the attic weren't really made for someone who's almost 6'1. We slept there once while we were dating and it was really shitty.  
**KeeperLex:** But the only other actual room has three beds in it.

 **LizBender:** yeahhh, that's where I thought this was going

 **KeeperLex:** Yeah. And like, I love you both, but I'm not sharing a room with you.

 **fred10:** good call

 **DireJules:** I don't want to be a problem, I don't have to go

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** don't be ridiculous  
**Micah | Water Tribe:** anyway, the loft only has three singles, and the other issue is that Vic kind of needs a night light.

 **LizBender:** okay I'm not sharing with her  
**LizBender:** I don't fuck with that

 **KeeperLex:** No, neither do I. I shared the loft with her last summer and I couldn't get enough sleep.

 **LizBender:** So Gallagher can put up with it?

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** yah

 **KeeperLex:** Yes

 **fred10:** yeah  
**fred10:** I mean, so can I, but

 **DireJules:** I actually don't mind nightlights either, but... yeah  
**DireJules:** sorry

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** don't apologize for wanting to fuck your boyfriend in peace

 **fred10:** thanks Micah  
**fred10:** no it's perfect  
**fred10:** because she definitely wants to  
**fred10:** he keeps insisting he doesn't but it's obvious he does

 **KeeperLex:** Yeah, no, he definitely wants to. He's so into her.

 **LizBender:** you're sure it won't make them uncomfortable?

 **fred10:** I'll double check with her but she'd tell me

 **LizBender:** are you sure?

 **fred10:** yes

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** no she will  
**Micah | Water Tribe:** they tell each other everything, it's really annoying

 **KeeperLex:** If he's really uncomfortable, he'll say he's just going crash on the couch. He's done that once before when we overlapped with his sister and her friends for a few nights. If he does that, we'll just reshuffle the sleeping arrangements.

 **LizBender:** yeet

* * *

**fred10, vic  
** _Friday, 9:02pm_

 **fred10:** i think you guys are gonna be sharing a bed unless you're uncomfortable with it

 ** **vic:**** yeah i realized that a little while ago  
****vic:**** i thought he was overlooking something but didn't realize what until tonight

 **fred10:** you okay with that?

 ** **vic:**** yeah it's fine  
****vic:**** we're just friends it's not a big deal  
****vic:**** now i'm slightly anxious about what to pack to sleep in though

 **fred10:** i mean

 ** **vic:**** no it'll be fine  
****vic:**** it's not a big deal  
****vic:**** we're just friends

 **fred10:** k

 ** **vic:**** oh shut up  
****vic:**** like you're not looking forward to juliet sunbathing in a fucking bikini

 **fred10:** no shit  
**fred10:** that's why you're going to be sharing a bed with your crush  
**fred10:** you're welcome

 ** **vic:**** oh  
****vic:**** good point  
****vic:**** thanks  
****vic:**** i think

* * *

**g.dedworth, KeeperLex  
** _Saturday, 8:15am_

 ** **g.dedworth:**** lexy, i just realized something

 **KeeperLex:** What's up?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** i fucked up with counting beds

 **KeeperLex:** How?? Did you dad get rid of more??

 ** **g.dedworth:**** no, but fred's not gonna want to sleep in the attic room

 **KeeperLex:** Oh, true. Which is actually fair.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** no i know  
****g.dedworth:**** i'm just trying to think things through

 **KeeperLex:** Oh, I see what you're getting at, yeah. They're probably gonna want that room to themselves.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** yeah  
****g.dedworth:**** which is fair, it's a vacation and i told him to invite his girlfriend  
****g.dedworth:**** maybe liz can put up with night lights and share with vic

 **KeeperLex:** She can't - she and Micah got into a long discussion last week about how terrible they are.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** fuck  
****g.dedworth:**** fuck  
**g.dedworth:** fuck if i hadn't invited juliet or liz this wouldn't be a problem, what if vic thinks i planned it this way??

 **KeeperLex:** Why does it matter? I thought you didn't like her and you two were just friends.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** oh, shut up

 **KeeperLex:** You could always sleep on the couch. Or we could reshuffle, it's really not that big a deal if Fred and Juliet don't have their own room.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** what if that makes her think that i don't like her?  
****g.dedworth:**** i mean i don't mind sleeping next to her  
****g.dedworth:**** wait fuck what if we're close together and i start getting turned on and she feels it

 **KeeperLex:** Gallagher, if she's close enough to feel it, she'll probably want to feel it.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** right  
****g.dedworth:**** good point  
****g.dedworth:**** and i know that that's not gonna happen  
****g.dedworth:**** because i know she's not into me  
****g.dedworth:**** so i can't be into her

 **KeeperLex:** Right, because that's totally how it works.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** motherfucking fuck

* * *

**g.dedworth, DireJules  
** _Saturday, 8:32am_

 **DireJules:** hey! Fred wanted to know if you wanted to swing by here to pick vic up

 ** **g.dedworth:**** I thought she was riding with you guys??

 **DireJules:** I mean, she can  
**DireJules:** but he was pointing out that it's like a two and a half hour drive and you might want company  
**DireJules:** and I'm sure she'd rather ride up front than in the back

 ** **g.dedworth:**** oh, right  
****g.dedworth:**** sure, if she wants

 **DireJules:** just asked, she said sure if you don't mind coming out of your way  
**DireJules:** sorry, I didn't realize it was gonna add like half an hour to your driving time

 ** **g.dedworth:**** no it's fine  
****g.dedworth:**** not a problem  
****g.dedworth:**** I'll be there in about an hour

* * *

**g.dedworth, van.dedworth  
** _Saturday, 8:45am_

 ** **g.dedworth:**** where are you?

 **van.dedworth:** work  
**van.dedworth:** remember how that's why you're getting the cabin for this week?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** right  
****g.dedworth:**** just didn't realize you'd be out so early  
****g.dedworth:**** can you talk for a minute?

 **van.dedworth:** aren't you supposed to be leaving soon?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** yes  
****g.dedworth:**** can you talk for like 5 minutes?

 **van.dedworth:** you're such a fucking pain  
**van.dedworth:** yeah, I'll call you in a few


	2. he's got my heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a relief to know that he at least wouldn't be able to read all the things going through her mind on her face, but the minute she felt his hands running over her shoulders, she knew that she was a goner, and that spending an entire week sleeping next to him was probably going to kill her.

This, Victoire thought, was not a particularly auspicious start.

It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed the ride to the cabin. She had, even though they'd hit traffic.

But that was kind of the problem.

Gallagher had been one of her closest friends since he'd bumped into her in the library a week and a half into freshmen year, complimented her combat boots, and then invited himself back to the table she was sharing with her cousin Fred to do work.

There'd always been something about him that just felt like she _clicked_ with, even at the start - she wasn't sure if it was how quick on the uptake he was or his particular flavor of ridiculous over the top flirting with everyone or just the fact that the first words he'd ever said to her were to compliment her favorite pair of boots.

Whatever it was, though, after a semester of escalating mentionitis and a couple pointed questions from her boyfriend at the time, Fred had pressed her on the subject when they'd gotten very drunk over Christmas break, and she'd eventually realized that she probably had a lowkey crush on their friend.

Then she'd put real effort into represseing it, because she'd liked her boyfriend at the time quite a lot and didn't want to risk fucking that up.

But she and Teddy had broken up months ago; she had no idea why her attraction to Gallagher was starting to hit her so strongly _now._ It had gotten quite ridiculous in a hurry, though - spending a few hours in a car with one of her closest friends should not have left her heart racing the way it had been today.

On the other hand, how was she _supposed_ to feel when he smiled constantly and teased her about the two months of procrastination that left her with way too much work to catch up on over break? Or when she had asked about stopping by a Starbucks for coffee and he'd surprised her with a bottle of her favorite cold brew? Or -

"Hey." She jumped and looked up; he was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking a little awkward. "I - are you sure you don't mind sharing with me? I don't mind sleeping on the couch or something."

The truth was that based on the past few weeks, Victoire wasn't entirely sure that she _would_ be able to spend a week sharing a bed with him without losing her mind, but she didn't know how to say that. More importantly, she wasn't entirely sure that the prospect of losing her mind bothered her all that much if it meant sleeping next to him.

Even if nothing happened. Which she was sure it wouldn't.

"No," she said rather than say any of that. "No, of course not." She put her half-empty bottle of hard cider down on the counter, crossed the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks," she said into his shoulder as he returned the hug. His hold on her waist felt comforting and natural in a way that was making her heart race. "I'm really glad you invited us."

"Yeah." His voice was muffled by her hair. "I mean - no problem." She pulled back, and he cleared his throat. "I mean, thanks for coming - I know it was kind of last minute."

Before she could reply, the porch door blew open, and Lexy and Micah staggered in with an enormous cooler. "Where should we put this?" Micah gasped.

Gallagher rushed over to help them before the contents spilled all over the kitchen floor.

When they'd finally finished putting things away in the kitchen, Victoire grabbed her backpack and headed upstairs to drop it off in the attic room before trying to maneuver her much bigger suitcase up two sets of stairs. To her surprise, though, she found it already sitting next to the desk.

The door slammed open, and she jumped. "Sorry," Gallagher panted. "Didn't mean to startle you." He deposited his suitcase and her extra bag of books on the floor by the door.

Her heart was hammering again. "Oh, fuck, G, I'm sorry - I didn't mean for you to feel like you had to bring those up, it's not your fault I overpack -"

"Sorry, I should have asked." Now he was stumbling over his words, too. "I didn't mean to be -"

"No!" she exclaimed. "No - I'm not complaining - thank you! It's just that I feel bad."

He grinned, and she felt a small pang of envy for how much more relaxed than her he seemed to be feeling right now "Well, no gym this week, I've got to get my workout in somehow."

Images of other ways he might get his workout in flitted across her brain. She hoped he couldn't see them on her face. "Thanks," she said again. "You - that was really sweet."

Now his cheeks were flushed, and she felt a rush of embarrassment for how ridiculous he probably thought she was being just then. "Sure. Anytime. Uh - Fred and Juliet just got here."

She could hear Fred's voice drifting out of the big bedroom as she followed Gallagher down the stairs, but before she could say anything, Lexy's voice rang out across the living room. "Gallagher, tell your brother I love him."

"Tell him yourself next time you're over. I'm getting another drink - Vic, do you want one?"

"Sure." She settled into the loveseat she always gravitated toward when they were there.

When he'd handed her the bottle and collapsed next to her, Liz asked, "Gallagher, I'm really curious - when you said your brother couldn't do this week because Finnigan called him into the office, was that, like, _Seamus_ Finnigan?"

"Yeah."

"Like, he called everyone in, or your brother specifically?"

"My brother specifically." Gallagher took a long swig from his bottle. "Van's the oldest - he's been working there for almost ten years. Seamus is his boss."

Liz looked more than a little impressed - she'd been more focused on genetics than infectious disease, but she knew enough about epidemiology to know exactly who Seamus Finnigan was and what his lab did. Before she could say anything else, though, Fred and Juliet wandered out into the living area. When he collapsed into a chair and pulled her into his lap, she giggled and whispered something into his ear; his smile immediately broadened.

"Well, now that both the picky eaters are here, what do we think about dinner?" Micah asked.

Victoire stuck her tongue out at him as Fred shot back, "I'm not _picky,_ I'm _smart."_ Juliet whispered something else in his ear, and he let out a laugh.

"Oh, come on," Micah said. "No fair not sharing with the class."

Fred opened his mouth, and Lexy cut in, "No, please _don't_ share it with the class - Micah, please just trust me on that. And Fred, _yes,_ we all know about Messi and Kaepernick being vegan - we still need to figure out what we want to eat, and you and Vic have the most restrictive diets."

Fred glanced over at Victoire. She shrugged her assent, and he said, "Why don't you guys just order a few pizzas or something? Vic and I can just toss something together for ourselves." Their friends all hesitated, and he blew out his breath.

"It's fine," Victoire said before he started to get annoyed - long car rides always left her cousin's patience wearing a little thin. "It's only not fine if you guys make it weird."

"Thanks," he said after they'd gotten to the kitchen. "I'm just really not in the mood today. Uh - that shrug meant that you _didn't_ mind, right?"

She tossed an oven mitt at him rather than dignify the question with a response, and he grinned. "What'd Juliet say to you, anyway?"

On the downside, making their own food was far more effort than just dialing a phone and waiting for pizza to arrive. However, the way their friends were eyeing their collard rolls and roasted sweeet potato salad when they were finally done made Victoire feel more than a little smug. When Juliet's sidelong glances resulted in her being given some of both, Lexy made a face; she'd once complained to Victoire that her biggest regret about her breakup with Fred was significantly less access to his cooking.

Victoire didn't manage to force herself to head upstairs to do some of her reading until well after 8. She'd just started work on one of the problem sets she had when she heard footsteps on the stairs; when she glanced at the time, she realized that it was nearing midnight.

She twisted around just in time to see Gallagher slip inside. He'd clearly just gotten out of the shower; he was still toweling off his hair. "I didn't realize what time it was - G, if you want to go to sleep, I can be done for the night."

He waved a hand at her, tossed his towel over one of the empty chairs, and flopped down onto the bed. "I'm not that tired - I can read for a bit, no rush."

When she closed her laptop and shoved her chair back twenty minutes later, he glanced up from his book. "Done for the night?"

"Yeah." She sat down on the bed next to him and stretched her arms over her head. "I hate leaning over the desk, my neck is killing me."

He dogearred the page and tossed the book aside. He watched her rub her shoulder for a moment and then said, a little awkwardly, "Uh - do you want - I mean - I could - if you wanted?"

She stared at him for a few seconds - it sounded like he was offering to massage her neck, but she didn't want to jump to that and risk looking like an idiot.

He took a deep breath. She wasn't sure that he would have elaborated without some undetermined number of drinks loosening his tongue, but he managed to get out, "If you wanted me to, like - I dunno, massage your neck - I could. Like, I wouldn't mind."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I - no, it's fine - I just -"

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I - I just - I mean, I had that, like, last week because of midterms, so I just thought - I didn't mean to be -"

"No!" she exclaimed. "No, I just - you did all the driving today, I should really be offering to massage _your_ neck."

The light was fairly dim, but she could see his cheeks starting to flush. "Don't worry about it, seriously - it's not a big deal. I'm just glad you could come."

Victoire had stopped drinking after she'd come upstairs; she suddenly really wished she hadn't, because now there wasn't really anything she could blame if something about the way she was reacting made what she was realizing was actually quite a big crush on him too obvious.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she threw her arms around his neck again. She heard him grunt softly at the impact, and then the arm he wasn't leaning on snaked around her.

As soon as it did, she realized how much of a mistake hugging him just now had been. She could smell his aftershave and feel the muscles in his chest and the arm around her, and now all she think about was how much she wanted him to slide that arm down to pull her against him or use those muscles to pin her down as he kissed her.

She was very, very glad Gallagher couldn't read her mind.

"Vic, not that I'm complaining, but what'd I do to deserve a hug?" His voice was low, and she immediately wondered how it would sound if he used the same tone to whisper how much he wanted her in her ear.

She pulled back and shrugged. "I just - I thought my break was going to suck a lot more than this." Looking at his face definitely wasn't helping her to get her feelings under control. "Um - I mean, if you really wouldn't _mind -"_

He shook his head quickly. "Not at all! Turn around."

She swept her hair over her shoulder as he sat up. It was a relief to know that he at least wouldn't be able to read all the things going through her mind on her face, but the minute she felt his hands running over her shoulders, she knew that she was a goner, and that spending an entire week sleeping next to him was probably going to kill her.

"How's that?" he asked softly, and her heart turned over in her chest.

"That's perfect," she whispered.


	3. we fell down a rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **g.dedworth:** i mean she’s really pretty before she goes to sleep and her shoulder massages feel really good but it’s fine

**g.dedworth, KeeperLex  
** _Sunday, 12:41am_

****g.dedworth:**** okay  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** okay fine  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** you win

 **KeeperLex:** What do I win?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** look i really thought it was just a lowkey thing  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** and not that big a deal  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** and definitely not something big enough to risk making her feel weird or fucking up the group  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** well probably not something big enough to risk that

 **KeeperLex:** I'm going to not even point out the obvious right now.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** yeah, yeah  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** i know  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** you and fred blah blah blah  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** it's different, okay?

 **KeeperLex:** I don't see how, but sure, we'll go with that.  
 **KeeperLex:** So have you changed your opinion?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** yes  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** oh my fucking god i'm laying next to her right now and it's literally killing me  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** she's so fucking pretty and she keeps smiling at me and hugging me and i just want to kiss her so fucking badly  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** and then keep going, obviously

 **KeeperLex:** Wait, is this seriously news to you?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** i mean i knew i had kind of a crush on her  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** but like, a small lowkey one

 **KeeperLex:** No, Gallagher, you've had a monster crush on her since you met her.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** no i haven't

 **KeeperLex:** Are you being serious right now?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** i mean i knew she was one of my closest friends and i liked being around her  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** but like we were just friends  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** i mean she's also really pretty so i liked looking at her, but it was in, like, an abstract way  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** sort of

 **KeeperLex:** Are you being serious right now?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** simultaneously yes and no  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** i mean it wasn't _that_ big or obvious

 **KeeperLex:** Oh my god, Gallagher, of course it was. Part of why David broke up with you was because he was jealous of the way you kept looking at her!

 ** **g.dedworth:**** wait that's why???  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** how do you know???

 **KeeperLex:** He told me when I picked up your stuff for you!

 ** **g.dedworth:**** oh  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** thanks for doing that by the way

 **KeeperLex:** You said it back then and it's been more than two years, but sure, you're welcome.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** oh

 **KeeperLex:** You're really good at lying to yourself.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** i've been told that

 **KeeperLex:** You've gotten to be such shit at lying to everyone else that I don't think it really helps you, though.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** well, what was i supposed to do?  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** she had a boyfriend  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** i'm not a dick who tries to sabotage relationships  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** i'm just a dick who notices when my really hot friend isn't wearing a bra and can't stop thinking about how much i want her shirtless and under me  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** or on top of me, it's the shirtless part i care about

 **KeeperLex:** I'm not touching that last bit.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** yeah, that's fair

 **KeeperLex:** Anyway, she doesn't have a boyfriend now. Stop fucking around on your phone and talk to her - you're sharing the same bed, don't just ignore her.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** i'm not  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** we talked while i gave her a neck massage after she finished studying  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** we just started fucking around on our phones a little while ago

 **KeeperLex:** Oh my fucking god, Gallagher.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** what???

* * *

**fred10, vic  
** _Sunday, 12:42am_

****vic:**** fredddd are you awake and not occupied with juliet?

 **fred10:** yes  
 **fred10:** she's reading for a bit before round 2

 ** **vic:**** haha  
 ** **vic:**** so she's having fun?

 **fred10:** yeah  
 **fred10:** I really fucking owe G, she's so happy he invited her  
 **fred10:** she's been really anxious about my friends like her, so this is great  
 **fred10:** (not you, obviously, everyone else)

 ** **vic:**** i figured  
 ** **vic:**** tell me if you want that necklace early

 **fred10:** thanks again for hanging onto it  
 **fred10:** our six month anniversary is not until wednesday, though  
 **fred10:** so I will give it to her on wednesday

 ** **vic:**** your patience is weird

 **fred10:** I mean, by wednesday I might mean 12:01am

 ** **vic:**** oh good, that's way less weird

 **fred10:** anyway, what's up? did you fuck G yet?

 ** **vic:**** no!  
 ** **vic:**** i  
 ** **vic:**** well, so  
 ** **vic:**** he offered to give me a neck massage because of my studying

 **fred10:** are you fucking kidding me

 ** **vic:**** no  
 ** **vic:**** so he did  
 ** **vic:**** but now we're laying here fucking around on our phones and i'm freaking out  
 ** **vic:**** and his smile is killing me, it's so cute and you can see it in his eyes and he's so funny when he teases me and like i knew all of that obviously but it's different when we're in bed together and he's just wearing gym shorts and like a sleeveless shirt

 **fred10:** so fuck him  
 **fred10:** if you didn't bring condoms we've got extras

 ** **vic:**** i actually kind of meant to and then forgot

 **fred10:** that tracks

 ** **vic:**** anyway i just, i don't know  
 ** **vic:**** i don't even know if he likes me

 **fred10:** I mean, Teddy definitely knew

 ** **vic:**** wait what????

 **fred10:** wait, did you seriously not know that??

 ** **vic:**** no!!

 **fred10:** for fuck's sake, vic  
 **fred10:** yeah - I mean, he didn't tell me, but it was pretty obvious  
 **fred10:** he always got a little tense when G was around or when he thought you were texting him

 ** **vic:**** he never said anything to me

 **fred10:** yeah, because he's not a dick  
 **fred10:** but he definitely thought that it was a thing

 ** **vic:**** oh  
 ** **vic:**** gallagher has really nice arms

 **fred10:** well, he'd put them around you if you asked him  
 **fred10:** look, if you're not going to fuck him right now, stop texting me and at least fucking talk to him  
 **fred10:** you've been friends for almost three years, you've got plenty to say

 ** **vic:**** i know! but he's just laying there on his phone and his biceps are just really nice and i feel so weird and anxious and i don't know where to look

 **fred10:** I don't get it, you're never like this  
 **fred10:** and it's not that you're friends, you'd been friends with teddy forever when you started dating him

 ** **vic:**** i don't get it either  
 ** **vic:**** it just got kind of bad all of a sudden and keeps getting worse

 **fred10:** ffs, go talk to him  
 **fred10:** he doesn't know where to look, either

 ** **vic:**** okay  
 ** **vic:**** right  
 ** **vic:**** yeah, you're right

 **fred10:** i know

 ** **vic:**** thanks

* * *

**g.dedworth, vic  
** _Sunday, 1:01am_

****vic:**** hi

 ** **g.dedworth:**** hi  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** long time no see  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** what are you up to?

 ** **vic:**** well, i'm feeling a little guilty

 ** **g.dedworth:**** oh no  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** what happened?

 ** **vic:**** well  
 ** **vic:**** a friend of mine invited me to his family's cabin for spring break  
 ** **vic:**** my neck was hurting from studying and my friend offered to massage it  
 ** **vic:**** but then i didn't do his, and i feel bad because he did all the driving to get there

 ** **g.dedworth:**** oh  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** i bet he doesn't mind, though

 ** **vic:**** i know but i still kind of want to  
 ** **vic:**** especially since he picked up everything i needed so i could work on the paper i've been putting off for two months  
 ** **vic:**** but i don't want to be annoying and pushy if he, like, doesn't want it for whatever reason  
 ** **vic:**** because that's obviously totally fine

 ** **g.dedworth:**** i mean, if you really want to, my advice is to ask him again but say that you want to  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** my guess is that he'd probably be happy to get one if you really wanted to, he just doesn't want you to feel like you have to pay him back for just being considerate

 ** **vic:**** oh that's really good advice  
 ** **vic:**** thank you!! <3

 ** **g.dedworth:**** anytime

 ** **vic:**** hey, g?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** yeah, vic?

 ** **vic:**** do you want, like, a neck or shoulder massage?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** absolutely not and i'm really insulted that you'd ask

* * *

**fred10, vic  
** _Sunday: 11:10am_

**fred10:** is there a reason you're not downstairs yet??

 ** **vic:**** we just woke up, we were up late talking after i gave him a shoulder massage

 **fred10:** are you fucking kidding me

 ** **vic:**** he has really nice shoulders  
 ** **vic:**** like i knew he worked out but not like this  
 ** **vic:**** he has genuine muscles

 **fred10:** he's been working out with me and Lexy twice a week since the middle of freshmen year  
 **fred10:** you knew that

 ** **vic:**** but like i didn't _feel_ it  
 ** **vic:**** like, under my hands

 **fred10:** oh for fuck's sake

* * *

**g.dedworth, van.dedworth  
** _Sunday, 11:37am_

**van.dedworth:** how was the drive up yesterday?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** okay  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** hit a little traffic

 **van.dedworth:** ugh, that sucks.  
 **van.dedworth:** you were driving up by yourself, right?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** well

 **van.dedworth:** well?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** fred's gf suggested i give vic a ride so she wouldn't be stuck in the backseat for the drive  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** so i did

 **van.dedworth:** wouldn't that take you an hour out of your way?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** more like 40 minutes but it wasn't a big deal  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** it was worth it to have company, especially once we hit traffic

 **van.dedworth:** uh-huh.  
 **van.dedworth:** what did the sleeping arrangements end up being?

 ** **g.dedworth:**** we are both in the attic room, yeah  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** or we were, i'm in the kitchen drinking coffee now  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** everything's totally fine  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** i mean she's really pretty before she goes to sleep and her shoulder massages feel really good but it's fine

 **van.dedworth:** right.  
 **van.dedworth:** please tell me you brought condoms.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** uh  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** yes  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** just in case  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** i don't think anything will happen, i just thought i should be prepared

 **van.dedworth:** good.  
 **van.dedworth:** i've got to get to work - i'll talk to you later.

 ** **g.dedworth:**** yeah  
 ** **g.dedworth:**** thanks again for giving me first dibs on the cabin

 **van.dedworth:** not a problem.  
 **van.dedworth:** have fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **vic:** you’re my favorite dick  
>  **vic:** fuck i didn’t mean that the way it came out!!

**g.dedworth, vic  
** _Sunday, 4:18pm_

**g.dedworth:** how's studying going?

 **vic:** okay  
 **vic:** kind of bored out of my mind tbh 

**g.dedworth:** haha fair  
 **g.dedworth:** if you want some company or if you want me to bring you some coffee or something, let me know, i could take an uber or a lyft back

 **vic:** aren't you enjoying the match?

 **g.dedworth:** yeah but it's not a big deal

 **vic:** thanks  
 **vic:** that's actually really really sweet   
**vic:** there's still a lot of the big jug of cold brew you brought for me though

 **g.dedworth:** oh right  
 **g.dedworth:** sorry, i forgot

 **vic:** no don't apologize!!  
 **vic:** thank you  
 **vic:** you're the best, you've been amazing with everything  
 **vic:** i really, really appreciate it  
 **vic:** you're such an amazing guy

 **g.dedworth:** thanks  
 **g.dedworth:** idk, i think i'm a little bit of a dick, but i'll take the compliment

 **vic:** oh you are  
 **vic:** but it's funny  
 **vic:** you're my favorite dick  
 **vic:** fuck i didn't mean that the way it came out!!

 **g.dedworth:**  
 **g.dedworth:** ouch  
 **g.dedworth:** so i'm not your favorite duck, then?  
 **g.dedworth:** who is? i'll fight them  
 **g.dedworth:** typo not intentional but i'll stand by it

 **vic:** oh my god i'm cracking up right now  
 **vic:** you're my favorite duck and my favorite dick   
**vic:** you don't need to fight anyone

 **g.dedworth:** damn  
 **g.dedworth:** i was looking forward to a fight  
 **g.dedworth:** gotta get that workout in  
 **g.dedworth:** and you know how important displays of toxic masculinity are to me

 **vic:** omg ily you're killing me here

 **g.dedworth:** fuck, don't die  
 **g.dedworth:** it's hard to be friends with a corpse, but i like you enough to try  
 **g.dedworth:** so it'd just be really inconvenient and unsanitary for me all around

 **vic:** ****  
 **vic:** thanks, i was started to get annoyed with this problem set  
 **vic:** i feel much better now

 **g.dedworth:** anytime  
 **g.dedworth:** always happy to be a di/uck if it'll brighten your day, baby

 **vic:**

**g.dedworth:**

* * *

**fred10, vic  
** _Sunday, 4:35pm_

**vic:** he's so funny  
 **vic:** he's so fucking funny  
 **vic:** he's amazing  
 **vic:** how is he so amazing

 **fred10:** dunno  
 **fred10:** right now it's probably helped by the couple beers he's already had  
 **fred10:** send screenshots

 **vic:** {sent 3 attachments}

 **fred10:** okay  
 **fred10:** 1) yeah, that's pretty funny  
 **fred10:** 2) _fuck him_

 **vic:** i mean i'm definitely starting to believe you, if that helps

 **fred10:** good

_6:33pm_

**fred10:** you're missing out  
 **fred10:** Messi is fucking killing it  
 **fred10:** he's a genius

 **vic:** i'm not surprised  
 **vic:** he usually does, haha  
 **vic:** what's the score?

 **fred10:** 4-0  
 **fred10:** he's on a hat trick

 **vic:** ohh awesome  
 **vic:** fingers crossed  
 **vic:** and yeah, i'd've liked to come, i just really really have to catch up before we go back

 **fred10:** yeah, yeah, I know

 **vic:** are you staying for the sevilla derby after this?

 **fred10:** yeah  
 **fred10:** liz really wants to watch it and i'm hoping they replay madrid  
 **fred10:** they lost to fucking rayo earlier today

 **vic:** omg  
 **vic:** yeah, no rush, really  
 **vic:** i've got, like... an entire book to read after i finish this problem set

 **fred10:** ooof  
 **fred10:** will keep you posted

 **vic:** sounds good, thanks

* * *

**g.dedworth, vic  
** _Sunday, 8:47pm_

**g.dedworth:** hows the studying going? you sure yuo dont want company?  
 **g.dedworth:** i domt mind heading back nw iif you do

_Sunday, 8:56pm_ ****

**g.dedworth:** also sory if i was weird befre, i didnt mean tp make yuo uncmfortable  
 **g.dedworth:** if i dd i mean

* * *

**Micah | Water Bender, vic  
** _Sunday, 9:01pm_

**Micah | Water Bender:** Vic, I need your help deciding what kind of bender everyone is  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** they're all arguing with me

* * *

**fred10, vic**

_9:32pm_

**fred10:** we should be heading back in about an hour

_9:45pm_

**fred10:** everything okay, Vic?

* * *

**g.dedworth, vic**

_9:52pm_

**g.dedworth:** hey doyou want us tp brng fod back for yuo? theres food yu can eat hre nw

_9:59pm_

**g.dedworth:** vic?

_10:01pm_

  
**g.dedworth:** frd said youre probbly aslep nt ignring us  
 **g.dedworth:** so i thnk youre not mad at me r nythng  
 **g.dedworth:** so i jst wanna say that youre really funny and smrt and i lke you alot  
 **g.dedworth:** yor one of my favrite ppl  
 **g.dedworth:** im vry drunk rn but its true all the time

* * *

**champions league  
(DireJules, fred10, g.dedworth, KeeperLex, LizBender, Micah | Water Bender)  
** _10:51pm_

**g.dedworth:** yuo were right, fred  
 **g.dedworth:** shes just asleep and i think her phone might be on silent  
 **g.dedworth:** gonna shower quickly if nobody minds but shes fine

**fred10:** okay, good  
 **fred10:** and yeah, go for it

**KeeperLex:** I want to shower too but I don't mind waiting until you're done.

**g.dedworth:** thanks

* * *

**g.dedworth, KeeperLex  
** _11:18pm_

**g.dedworth:** she is asleep on my chest  
 **g.dedworth:** and she changed into a white tank top  
 **g.dedworth:** it is kind of see through  
 **g.dedworth:** i want her

**KeeperLex:** Why the fuck is she asleep on your chest?

**g.dedworth:** i dont know!!  
 **g.dedworth:** i woke her up agan to tell her she should change into actual pajamas  
 **g.dedworth:** and then she did so i pt my face in my pillow  
 **g.dedworth:** then she climbed back into bed and told me i was great and fell aslep on my chest  
 **g.dedworth:** she mumbled something about muscles and shoulders

**KeeperLex:** Oh my fucking god.

**g.dedworth:** im so turned on right now  
 **g.dedworth:** im halfnaked and her head and her hand are both on my chest  
 **g.dedworth:** and one of her legs is like over mine  
 **g.dedworth:** i want to be between them

**KeeperLex:** Wait, are you not wearing a shirt??

**g.dedworth:** no!  
 **g.dedworth:** i didn't think to grab a shirt before i showered, and she got up as soon as i told her she should change and started yanking off her shirt  
 **g.dedworth:** and i didn't want to be a creep so i hid my face in the pillow

**KeeperLex:** Why didn't you just turn around?

**g.dedworth:** oh  
 **g.dedworth:** that didnt occur to me

**KeeperLex:** That's fucking hilarious.

**g.dedworth:** no it's not

**KeeperLex:** ****

**g.dedworth:** okay, fine, yes it is

**KeeperLex:** Well, isn't Vic feeling you up and sleeping on your chest pretty much everything you want?

**g.dedworth:** well  
 **g.dedworth:** i mean  
 **g.dedworth:** sort of yeah

**KeeperLex:** So enjoy it, it's good practice for the future.

**g.dedworth:** you dont know thatll happen  
 **g.dedworth:** i mean maybe she thought i was teddy or something and they were back together

**KeeperLex:** I really, really doubt that.

**g.dedworth:** although i mean she did say my name so maybe that's less likely

**KeeperLex:** See, this is why I doubted that.  
 **KeeperLex:** Gallagher, she's cuddling with you because she's into you and also wants you between her legs, and she was too sleepy to realize that all your sexual tension hasn't actually blown up yet.  
 **KeeperLex:** I mean, I don't fucking know how, but somehow it hasn't.

**g.dedworth:** oh  
 **g.dedworth:** fuck  
 **g.dedworth:** i need her  
 **g.dedworth:** its not okay for someone to be this funny and smart and pretty all at once  
 **g.dedworth:** how is anyone _not_ into her??

**KeeperLex:** Well, I'm not because I keep getting involved with her cousins.

**g.dedworth:** fuck you really do dont yuo

**KeeperLex:** I mean, in my defense, Fred and Giselle aren't each other's cousins, just hers, which makes it slightly less weird.

**g.dedworth:** sure well go with that if it makes you feel better

**KeeperLex:** Anyway, I'm sure a lot of people _are_ into her, they're just not sharing it with the guy she's clearly about to start fucking.

**g.dedworth:** oh  
 **g.dedworth:** fuck  
 **g.dedworth:** fucking fuck shes amazing i really really really like her

**KeeperLex:** Yes, Gallagher, everyone other than her has picked up on that, and the only reason why she hasn't is that she's too busy feeling insecure about it because she really really really likes you, too.

**g.dedworth:** now you're getting my hopes up and i hate you

**KeeperLex:** Oh for fuck's sake.  
 **KeeperLex:** I'm jumping in the shower. You really need to just get your shit together and tell her you're into her so you two can finally start fucking.

* * *

**the betting pool  
(fred10, DireJules, KeeperLex, LizBender, Micah | Water Tribe)  
** _11:31pm_

**KeeperLex:** She's asleep on his chest right now, and my day is Tuesday. I can practically taste victory.

**Micah | Water Bender:** wait how?? its Sunday nw

**KeeperLex:** We're probably doing the bonfire tomorrow probably, and I bet they won't get upstairs until around midnight. That's Tuesday.

**Micah | Water Bender:** fuckkk

**fred10:** I stand by wednesday

* * *

**fred10, vic  
** _11:35pm_

**fred10:** you went to sleep on his chest??

_8:01am_

**vic:** i'm sorry i did WHAT?

**fred10:** apparently that's he told Lexy  
 **fred10:** then she told us

**vic:** oh my god  
 **vic:** oh fuck  
 **vic:** what if he's mad at me?

**fred10:** he's definitely not

**vic:** but he told lexy

**fred10:** yes  
 **fred10:** but it didn't sound like he was complaining

**vic:** wait, are you guys trying to get us together???

**fred10:** maybe

**vic:** oh my god  
 **vic:** i'll be down in a few  
 **vic:** fuck is that why he's shirtless?

**fred10:** probably

**vic:** he's so unfairly hot  
 **vic:** goddamnit

**fred10:** yes, victoire  
 **fred10:** we'd established that

* * *

**Micah | Water Bender, vic  
** _8:06am_

**vic:** sorry, passed out last night

**Micah | Water Bender:** I heard  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** apparently you fell asleep on Gallagher's chest??

**vic:** oh, shut up  
 **vic:** uhhh  
 **vic:** i'll give you and liz water benders, sure  
 **vic:** what else did you have?  
 **vic:** lexy is definitely earth  
 **vic:** i feel like juliet is probably either air or earth  
 **vic:** i think g might be water, too, but he might be, like, an iroh-type fire, except before iroh got like super old and wise  
 **vic:** or like post-redemption-arc zuko

**Micah | Water Bender:** ohhhhh that's a good one  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** I was wondering water but it didn't feel quite right, and he was completely unhelpful  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** “just don't tell me I'm air and I'm good, you guys know that I'm not that zen”

**vic:** hahahaha oh my god i love him  
 **vic:** i mean  
 **vic:** like he's my friend  
 **vic:** that's all  
 **vic:** it's just a figure of speech or whatever

**Micah | Water Bender:** uh-huh  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** Fred?

**vic:** fred's earth  
 **vic:** if you put him anywhere else you're wrong, we've talked about this _at length_

**Micah | Water Bender:** you're both so obnoxious  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** I was trying to make an argument for fire and he shut me the fuck down

**vic:** hahahaha yeah no we've talked about this  
 **vic:** we agree  
 **vic:** did you try to argue against fire for me?

**Micah | Water Bender:** no  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** I know better than that  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** Lexy started to argue with him for fun and ended up proving his point re: him being an earth bender

**vic:** of course she did  
 **vic:** she knows he's an earth bender, they binged an atla rewatch when they were dating and had running jokes about it

**Micah | Water Bender:** of course they did  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** but no, Vic, I know that you're a fire bender  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** good call on Gallagher though  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** I like that one  
 **Micah | Water Bender:** where are you guys, anyway?

**vic:** he's still asleep but i'm on my way down in a sec

* * *

**g.dedworth, vic  
** _8:19am_

  
**vic:** hey  
 **vic:** on my way downstairs but i just wanted to say that i'm definitely not mad at you, i really did just fall asleep  
 **vic:** also i'm really really really sorry if i did anything weird while i was half asleep that made you feel uncomfortable  
 **vic:** and if you're mad at me for it you definitely are like entitled to be  
 **vic:** sorry

_9:16am_

  
**g.dedworth:** no you didn't at all  
 **g.dedworth:** sorry i was shirtless when you woke up  
 **g.dedworth:** you kind of went to sleep on me  
 **g.dedworth:** it's a long story  
 **g.dedworth:** but like nothing happened! just yeah i passed out pretty quickly

**vic:** oh my god i'm so sorry

**g.dedworth:** no it's totally fine  
 **g.dedworth:** it was kind of adorable tbh

**vic:** you are way too nice and patient with me haha

**g.dedworth:** i mean  
 **g.dedworth:** did you see those drunk texts?

**vic:** **  
** **vic:** they were funny  
 **vic:** that's why you're my favorite duck 

**g.dedworth:**   
****


	5. i think he knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay," she said. "But only if you take off your clothes, too."

Victoire was just coming down the stairs after showering and getting dressed on Monday morning when she heard Lexy said, "I knew I was smart to pick tomorrow."

"Well, it hasn't happened _yet,"_ Fred pointed out. "So quit gloating."

They stopped talking when they heard her footsteps on the stairs, and when she got to the bottom, everyone was looking more than a little cagey. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Nothing," Micah said quickly.

"Beer run," Liz said at the same time.

Victoire studied them for a minute and decided that she didn't want to know. "Uh - where's Juliet?"

Fred jerked his head toward the bedroom. As she crossed the room, they lapsed into a much less confusing conversation about whether Atlético Madrid were likely to knock out Liverpool in the Champions League.

Juliet was leaning toward the mirror on the dresser, eyeshadow brush in hand. "Hey," Victoire said. "Uh - do you mind if I do my makeup in here?"

"No, of course not!" The other girl finished swiping her mascara brush over her eyelashes before glancing over. "Ohhh, yes! I love that palette, it goes so well with your eyes!"

Occasionally, Victoire found her cousin's girlfriend's extreme levels of pep and energy in the morning to be a little wearing, but after what had to have been almost eleven hours of sleep, she could sympathize with the other girl's energy. "Thanks," she said as Juliet shook up her finishing spray. "Uh - can I get your opinion on something?"

The other girl's face lit up, and she bounced onto the unmade bed and pulled her knees up to her chin. Victoire swallowed hard as she rubbed primer into her skin; she felt slightly strange having this conversation, but on the other hand, between what really had seemed like a fairly flirty exchange with Gallagher over texts the day before and waking up next to him shirtless and a text from Fred that gave her some idea of why it had happened, she was starting to think that her cousin might have a point.

But makeup wasn't his forte, and Juliet at least knew about the Gallagher situation and wasn't going to feel anxious about divided loyalties, cabin invite or not.

"I just - I don't know how much dressing up or makeup will make it too obvious, and like..."

Juliet considered her for a moment. "I mean, you know that he already likes you, right?"

Victoire felt her face start to get hot. "I've been told."

The corners of Juliet's mouth twitched upward. "Well, I like what you're wearing - blue's a good color on you, and - um - well, your ass looks really good in those shorts."

Victoire looked down. "The shirt isn't too - like, low cut?"

Juliet started to giggle. "Vic, I don't think a 20 year old guy with a crush on you is going to be complaining about _that."_

Victoire considered pointing out that Gallagher hadn't actually admitted anything of the sort, but after a moment, she decided to let it go and just take the advice. "Okay. I - thanks. The pink lip gloss is okay?"

"Yes, Vic, the pink lip gloss is okay."

Victoire's phone gave a little chirp, and she immediately snatched it up off the dresser. "Sorry," she said as it chirped again. "Uh - it's G."

"Yes, I've spent enough time at your flat to know what your Gallagher text tone is. You're always texting him."

Her phone gave a couple more chirps. "No I'm not," she said as she typed out a response. "I mean, I am now, but -"

Juliet got up off the bed. "Vic, just tell him you want him to be your boyfriend."

She left before Victoire could muster up a good response, which was probably just as well. She was just putting on her lip gloss when Fred appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked. Victoire made a face, and he didn't even bother to hold back his grin. "Yeah, figured. Are you still up to the bonfire tonight, or were you planning to do some work?"

She shook her head. "No, after the last two nights I'm studied out." He let out a snort of laughter. "Oh shut up!"

Before he could respond, they heard footsteps on the stairs. Fred immediately twisted around. "Hey, G!"

After a moment, Gallagher appeared in the doorway, looking a little bewildered. The shirt he'd chosen to throw on this morning was one that she recognized as being almost unfairly soft, and he hadn't bothered to comb his hair yet that day.

She wanted very, very badly to run her fingers through it.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can you be Vic's assistant tonight when we make dinner?"

Her friend's eyes flitted over to her. She was pretty sure she saw his eyes flit down to her chest and her legs before he dragged them back up to her face, and she felt a pleasant warmth start to spread through her. "Yeah," he said quickly. "Yeah, sure, Vic, whatever you need."

Fred thankfully kept his commentary to himself, though the look he shot her really said it all.

Victoire had no idea what to make of her interactions with Gallagher right now; at this point, she felt like she'd developed a very strange dynamic that was full of slightly flirty inside jokes, excessive anxiety over whether she was making him feel uncomfortable, and complete comfort intruding onto his personal space to put flour on his nose while they baked.

She also spent a very long time reading the same page over and over when her friends decided to play a 3v3 pick-up game and he stripped off his shirt five minutes in. The very best she could say for herself was that when he jogged over to where she was sitting to gulp down some water, she did not respond to his smile by saying that she wanted to lick the sweat off his neck as he slid into her and moaned her name.

Unfortunately, her mind didn't really properly move off of that even after they finished playing and he'd put his shirt back on, which was probably part of why she drank far too much during their bonfire and somehow ended up with her arms wrapped around Gallagher's leg for well over an hour.

Thankfully, he seemed to find her insistence that his knee was a comfortable pillow to be intensely entertaining rather than obnoxious.

By the time they both stumbled upstairs that night, she was very, very drunk, and he was not anything approaching sober, either. As soon as he flung the door open, he let out a groan. "What?" she asked as she followed him in. Then she felt a wave of stuffy heat hit her, too.

 _"Fuck."_ He rushed over to the window opposite from where the bonfire was still smoldering to fling it open and turn the window fan on. "I forgot how stuffy it gets with all the windows closed." He wasn't wrong; she was already wishing they'd decided to risk a slightly smokey room to what they had now. After opening another window, he stepped back, fanning his face. "I'm going to go grab us some water."

She meant to finish putting on her pajamas before he got back. She really did. Somehow, though, when he got back, she'd only succeeded in changing her shirt and tossing her shorts aside.

His eyes went straight to her underwear, and his cheeks started to flush. "I -"

"Sorry," she said quickly as he put both cups of water on the desk. "I meant to finish getting changed, I just - it's hot, and -"

"It's fine!" He was stumbling over his words, too. "Totally fine. No, if you - if you don't want to put your shorts on - I mean, it's fine, it's like we're at the beach, I guess -"

Theoretically, he wasn't wrong, but it felt different than the beach to her. From how red his face had gotten, he didn't even believe it himself. On the other hand, if he didn't really _mind..._

"Okay," she said. "But only if you take off your clothes, too." His eyebrows shot up, and she clapped her hands to her face and collapsed into a fit of giggles. "I didn't mean that the way it came out," she gasped. "I just meant - if you wanted to sleep in your boxers -"

She wasn't sure he'd caught everything she'd said, but he understood the gist of it. "I - yeah, sure."

She let herself fall backward onto the bed as he yanked his shirt off. "So Vic, I don't know how to say this, but I think you copied me when you put on your underwear this morning." She glanced over at him and collapsed into another fit of giggles, which was really just as well - if she hadn't, she wouldn't have had any distraction as he crawled over her to sprawl out on the side of the bed closest to the wall.

And the more of his body she saw, the more she realized that she was very, very glad she hadn't seen him shirtless while she was still dating Teddy, because that would have made whatever she did feel for him a lot harder to repress.

Belatedly, she remembered what she'd been laughing about and glanced down at the bi pride hearts on his boxers again. It was nice to have an excuse to look at him, even if she was losing her mind that he was wearing boxers at all.

"I didn't copy -" she started to say, and then she realized that he was grinning. "Wait a second - Gallagher, I sent you a link to these when I got drunk over the holidays! You just ordered the boxers version!"

He couldn't hold back his laugh anymore, and after a moment, he buried his face in her shoulder. Her heart immediately skipped a couple beats. "I was hoping you'd forget that," he managed to get out. _"Fine,_ we match because I copied you and stole your underwear."

She wished he'd shift his head down a bit. Instead, he pulled back. "How's your back?"

"Uh - okay today, I guess. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering if you wanted another shoulder massage. I mean, it's totally fine if - I'm not - I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable -"

He was babbling, and after a moment, she realized that he was babbling because she hadn't actually given him an answer. "Sure!" she said quickly. "I - I mean, you don't have to, but -" He gave her a look, and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, fine. Um - do you want to get on top of me?"

He didn't respond to that for a solid minute. Then he said, "Uh - I don't think you want me doing it from on top of you right now."

She felt her face start to get warm. She was pretty sure she knew what he was insinuating, but suddenly, her mind was utterly and completely blank for how to tell him that no, she really _did_ want him on top of her.

So instead, she reached down to brush her fingers down his side. "Huh," she said, rubbing the boxers between her fingers. The rest of his body had stiffened, too, and she could see his chest starting to rise and fall more rapidly. "They're not as soft as mine. Do you want to feel?"

His hand immediately snaked down, and when she felt his fingers against her bare skin, she had to bite back a groan; they'd ended up and inch or two to the left of where hers had been on him, and she would have given just about anything to have him shift them over a few more inches.

"You're right, they are softer." He met her eyes, and they stared at each other for a second. Then he shook himself and pulled his hand back - either he hadn't noticed how wet she was, or he was ignoring it the way she'd ignored the bulge in his. "Oh - sit up, so I can give you that massage."

When he finally stopped, she flopped down onto her stomach. "Oh my _god,_ you're so good at that." Then she felt his fingers twining around her hair, and her heart immediately started to hammer again.

"I like your hair. Can I play with it?"

She shuffled a little closer to him. "I like your hair, too," she said, closing her eyes. "I wanted to play with it this morning."

"Wait, _really?"_

"Well, it was messy. It looks cute when it's messy."

She could hear him laughing again. "Fuck, Vic, don't _tell_ me that, now I'm never going to want to comb it again." The cool air coming through the windows had rapidly cooled the room down, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "Yeah," he said, pulling the blanket up. "I'm getting cold, too."

It occurred to her as he started to run his fingers through her hair again that if they needed the blanket, they probably could have put their clothes on.

On the other hand, she didn't really want either of them putting more clothes on, so she chose not to point that out.

Neither did he.


	6. pining and anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **g.dedworth:** i don't know why all of her white things are slightly see through but i want her

**champions league  
DireJules, fred10, g.dedworth, KeeperLex, LizBender, Micah | Water Bender  
** __Tuesday,_ 4:50pm_

**Micah | Water Bender:** Gallagher, when you get here, we've got a table in the back.

__Tuesday,_ 5:15pm_

**fred10:** we're about to order, should we get you anything or hold off?

__Tuesday,_ 5:40pm_

**KeeperLex:** Gallagher, where the fuck are you?? The match is about to kick off.

__Tuesday,_ 6:09pm_

**g.dedworth:** sorry, got sidetracked  
 **g.dedworth:** i probably won't make it, have fun, though

 **Micah | Water Bender:** wait why??

 **g.dedworth:** stuff just came up

 **Micah | Water Bender:** did you and Vic finally start fucking?

* * *

**fred10, vic  
** __Tuesday,_ 6:10pm_

**fred10:** so g decided not to come?

 **vic:** yeah  
 **vic:** he helped me haul my books downstairs so i could get a change of scene while you guys are out

 **fred10:** and????

 **vic:** nothing  
 **vic:** he's just laying on the couch reading

 **fred10:** in the same room as you?

 **vic:** yeah  
 **vic:** idk, he's on his phone now but i don't think he's been paying attention to me  
 **vic:** other than giving me a quick neck massage when i said it was feeling stiff and getting me some iced tea a couple times

 **fred10:** uhhh that's a pretty “other than”

 **vic:** well, he's drinking it too  
 **vic:** it's not a big deal, it doesn't mean anything

 **fred10:** not the part i was talking about, but sure  
 **fred10:** is he wearing a shirt?

 **vic:** well  
 **vic:** no

 **fred10:** yeah, sure  
 **fred10:** he's "not paying attention" to you

 **vic:** well, it's hot out

 **fred10:** it's not hot enough to justify walking around shirtless if you're not trying to get your crush to check you out  
 **fred10:** is it working?

 **vic:** i mean  
 **vic:** yes  
 **vic:** fucking fuck he's hot

 **fred10:** yup

 **vic:** no, fred, he looks so good shirtless

 **fred10:** yeah, I know  
 **fred10:** we work out together, remember?  
 **fred10:** he's a fit guy

 **vic:** no, but he's so hot  
 **vic:** it's killing me

 **fred10:**

* * *

**champions league  
DireJules, fred10, g.dedworth, KeeperLex, LizBender, Micah | Water Bender** __  
Tuesday,_ 6:23pm_

**g.dedworth:** no  
 **g.dedworth:** wtf micah i never said we were fucking

 **Micah | Water Bender:** no, but you've been eyefucking her pretty hard since we got here

 **g.dedworth:** no i haven't

 **fred10:** HA

 **KeeperLex:** Yes you fucking have.

 **g.dedworth:** goddamnit  
 **g.dedworth:** no i haven't  
 **g.dedworth:** i'm just reading  
 **g.dedworth:** it's got nothing to do with her

 **Micah | Water Bender:** where are you reading, then?

_Tuesday, 6:39pm_

**KeeperLex:** hahahahahaha

* * *

**g.dedworth, KeeperLex  
** __Tuesday,_ 6:42pm_

**KeeperLex:** Seriously, Gallagher?

 **g.dedworth:** i just didn't feel like it  
 **g.dedworth:** in unrelated news, i feel like she keeps looking at my chest

 **KeeperLex:** That's not shocking, your chest is worth looking at. Why is your shirt off, though?

 **g.dedworth:** it's hot out

 **KeeperLex:** Try again.

 **g.dedworth:** she was looking at it yesterday while we were playing and last night when we slept in our underwear bc it was hot up there  
 **g.dedworth:** and i liked it and wanted her to do it more

 **KeeperLex:** That sounds more accurate.

 **g.dedworth:** i need her

 **KeeperLex:** You don't say.

 **g.dedworth:** no, like, i really fucking need her

 **KeeperLex:** No, I got that.

 **g.dedworth:** i love her smile  
 **g.dedworth:** and her laugh  
 **g.dedworth:** she's so pretty  
 **g.dedworth:** i need to be inside of her

 **KeeperLex:** So tell her that.

 **g.dedworth:** hahahahaha no  
 **g.dedworth:** if i tell her anything, it's definitely not going to be that

* * *

**g.dedworth, van.dedworth  
** _Tuesday, 7:01pm_

**g.dedworth:** hi

 **van.dedworth:** hey, how are things?

 **g.dedworth:** um

 **van.dedworth:** let me rephrase - how are things with vic?

 **g.dedworth:** i really really like her  
 **g.dedworth:** she's so fucking funny  
 **g.dedworth:** and she's so fucking pretty

 **van.dedworth:** clearly, if you're texting me rather than watching the match.  
 **van.dedworth:** can't believe the others haven't taken your phone away yet, they always take these matches really seriously.

 **g.dedworth:** oh  
 **g.dedworth:** well, i kind of stayed back at the house

 **van.dedworth:** why???

 **g.dedworth:** i dunno  
 **g.dedworth:** just didn't feel like going

 **van.dedworth:** is victoire at the house?

 **g.dedworth:** yeah  
 **g.dedworth:** but like she's doing work, we're not talking or anything

 **van.dedworth:** uh-huh.

 **g.dedworth:** i have a question  
 **g.dedworth:** did david really break up with me because he thought i liked her?

**van.dedworth:** i have no fucking idea. i'm really not the person he would've opened up to about it.  
 **van.dedworth:** it wouldn't shock me if that was part of it, though.

 **g.dedworth:** wait, really???? why?????

 **van.dedworth:** because you've been obsessed with victoire for as long as you've known her, and he'd always been a little insecure anyway.

 **g.dedworth:** oh  
 **g.dedworth:** i'm not obsessed though  
 **g.dedworth:** she's just one of my friends

 **van.dedworth:** oh for fuck's sake, gallagher, you're smarter than that.

 **g.dedworth:** she's so pretty

 **van.dedworth:** how much have you been drinking?

 **g.dedworth:** some  
 **g.dedworth:** it's just iced tea, except with gin in it

 **van.dedworth:** uh-huh.  
 **van.dedworth:** not to be dad, but you are drinking _something_ that doesn't have any alcohol in it, right?

 **g.dedworth:** yes  
 **g.dedworth:** the iced tea is just iced tea, vic's drinking it too and she's working  
 **g.dedworth:** i just started putting gin in mine after the first glass or two  
 **g.dedworth:** i'm not drunk i just like her and we had a weird night last night

 **van.dedworth:** oh, god. give me a sec - if i'm going to talk to you instead of work, i might as well double it up with going to get more coffee.  
 **van.dedworth:** okay, go ahead.

 **g.dedworth:** wait, coffee?? how late are you going to be there tonight??

 **van.dedworth:** late. go ahead.

 **g.dedworth:** oh  
 **g.dedworth:** well we closed all the windows in the attic bedroom before the bonfire so it didn't get smokey in there  
 **g.dedworth:** but it ended up getting really stuffy instead, and then we got up there she was really fucking drunk and i was pretty drunk and somehow we ended up in our underwear  
 **g.dedworth:** well she was wearing a white tank top, too  
 **g.dedworth:** it was kind of see-through  
 **g.dedworth:** HEY don't give me that long suffering look like i'm not your favorite, i can tell you're doing it

 **van.dedworth:**   
**van.dedworth:** you're a brat, but fair enough.   
**van.dedworth:** keep going - i am giving you a look, but i'm also genuinely curious about it. i know how much you like her.

 **g.dedworth:** how??  
 **g.dedworth:** i really did think i was being subtle

 **van.dedworth:** i mean, i don't think that my noticing means anything one way or the other re: subtlety. you started stealing dad's phone to text me at college when you were five and i'd been there for two weeks, and i've spent almost two years watching you snatch your phone off the table as soon as you heard the victoire chime.

 **g.dedworth:** oh

 **van.dedworth:** i'm nearly at the cafe, and when i get back to my desk, i'm going to need to get back to work, so if you want to share, your window is closing.

 **g.dedworth:** oh right  
 **g.dedworth:** uhhh well we were wearing matching underwear so that was funny

 **van.dedworth:** i'm sorry, what?? why the fuck were you wearing matching underwear??

 **g.dedworth:** well it wasn't planned

 **van.dedworth:** that just raises further questions.

 **g.dedworth:** well she sent me the link to them over winter break after she ordered some bc she was obsessed with the bi hearts, and they had boxers too, so

 **van.dedworth:** okay, that actually cleared it up nicely - it's still ridiculous, but it's a lot less bizarre than i was envisioning.

 **g.dedworth:** yeah  
 **g.dedworth:** and i mean i got a few pairs

 **van.dedworth:** yes, i've seen you fold your laundry, and you have pointed them out multiple times. i just didn't realize she'd sent you the link.

 **g.dedworth:** yeah  
 **g.dedworth:** also having an excuse to look at her when she's wearing white underwear is uh  
 **g.dedworth:** simultaneously amazing and torture  
 **g.dedworth:** i don't know why all of her white things are slightly see through but i want her

 **van.dedworth:** uh-huh.  
 **van.dedworth:** you're not being a creep, right?

 **g.dedworth:** no! i hid my face in my pillow when she started stripping off her clothes a couple nights ago without warning me bc she was half asleep and not paying attention  
 **g.dedworth:** and _she_ told _me_ to sleep in my boxers  
 **g.dedworth:** also uhhh she definitely didn't mind it when i basically told her that she was really turning me on  
 **g.dedworth:** and she was definitely turned on, i'm not speculating there were physical things

 **van.dedworth:** please don't elaborate. i believe you. wait, so you _didn't_ do anything last night?

 **g.dedworth:** no  
 **g.dedworth:** i mean not like that  
 **g.dedworth:** i was too nervous that i was wrong somehow and she was going to reject me and then feel really uncomfortable

 **van.dedworth:** how exactly did you tell her she was turning you on?

 **g.dedworth:** she asked if i wanted to get on top of her to do it when i offered to give her another massage and i said that i didn't think she wanted me doing it from on top of her just then  
 **g.dedworth:** i mean she knew what i meant, she didn't really explicitly respond to that but she immediately started touching my boxers to comment on whether they were soft they and told me to feel her underwear to compare  
 **g.dedworth:** and then she moaned a lot when i massaged her and when i started playing with her hair after she laid back down she was kind of squirming and making noises that were uhhh

 **van.dedworth:** uh-huh.

 **g.dedworth:** i need her under me  
 **g.dedworth:** yeah i was kind of worried i was being a dick and objectifying one of my best friends for a bit   
**g.dedworth:** but she's definitely just trying to kill me.

 **van.dedworth:** yeah, it sounds like that. gallagher, she's not going to reject you. when she's done with work for the day, _tell her._

 **g.dedworth:** yeah  
 **g.dedworth:** okay  
 **g.dedworth:** i can do this

 **van.dedworth:** yes, you definitely can.  
 **van.dedworth:** back at my desk. good luck.

 **g.dedworth:** okay  
 **g.dedworth:** thanks

 **van.dedworth:** not a problem, really.


	7. wanna know that body like it's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I bet if somebody wanted you to get a little kinky and hold them down, you wouldn't even need handcuffs."

Victoire really, really wished that things hadn’t started to cool down as much as they had once the sun had gone down. It wasn’t that she liked the heat - she found it actively uncomfortable - but by the time she’d finished up with her work for the evening, the chilly evening air had pushed Gallagher into putting on a shirt, and she was finding that she resented it.

Even if he looked amazing in green and it fit him like a glove.

He looked up when she snapped her laptop closed. “You done?”

She nodded and collapsed onto the loveseat next to him. "Fuck school. I need a drink. What do we have left at this point?"

"Well, I've been putting gin in the iced tea, if you want that."

"Oh, yes! Where's the gin?"

"I can get it," he said quickly as she started to get up. "I - you've been studying for hours, it's really not a problem."

Her heart was starting to hammer as he handed her a glass and sat back down next to her; they were very, very close, and she couldn't get the thought of having his arms around her off her mind.

Instead, she drained half her glass and tried to will her heart into slowing down. It did not work. "Why'd you miss the matches?"

He shrugged. "I thought I'd just - you know, keep you company. In case you needed a neck massage or a snack or something."

She took another couple sips from her glass, in part so he couldn't see the ridiculous smile making its way across her face of its own volition. "What if I need a refill?"

He grinned and grabbed the glass. "You're lucky you're so adorable," he said as he disappeared through the doorway.

"You can put more gin in it!" She heard him chuckle from inside the kitchen, and when he handed it to her and she took a sip, it was clear he'd listened.

"Too much?" She shook her head, and he collapsed next to her again.

This time, she leaned against him after setting the cup on the coffee table, and she heard him swallow. "Thanks for keeping me company," she said in his chest.

"Yeah." His voice sounded choked. "Uh - anytime, really." His arm settled around her, and she didn't even bother to hold back her giggle. "What?" he asked, sounding a little self-conscious.

"No! I just - I don't think I realized how strong you were before this trip." She ran her fingers along his arm. "I bet if somebody wanted you to get a little kinky and hold them down, you wouldn't even need handcuffs."

He twitched. "Oh my fucking _god,_ Vic -"

She was trying to decide whether she should kiss him when they heard the car pull up outside, and they immediately pulled away from each other. The door swung open a few seconds later, and their friends stomped in, still talking loudly about the match.

When she glanced over at Gallagher, he was still staring at her. She could see his chest rising and falling very quickly. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth, and closed it without saying anything.

"They have such good timing," she deadpanned.

"Great timing," he agreed. "And you're right, I wouldn't."

A bolt of warmth shot through her, and his grin started to look a lot more like a smirk.

"What've you two been up to?" Lexy asked, collapsing into one of the armchairs.

Victoire shrugged and shifted to lean against the arm of the couch - after that exchange, she needed to put a little distance between them to regain some semblance of sanity.

She grabbed her glass off the table, trying to repress her sudden irritation at having other friends. "Studying."

Lexy turned her attention to Gallagher. "Staring at Vic's feet while she studied - I've decided to suddenly develop a foot fetish." Victoire started to giggle and kicked him lightly. "See, and now she's torturing me - I guess we're adding BDSM to the roster, too."

"What an adorable dysfunctional couple you two make."

Victoire felt her face start to burn. "Yep." Gallagher's tone was cheerful. "It's a match made in heaven but forged in the Fire Nation. Vic brings the adorable, I bring the dysfunctional."

That made her laugh and feel a little less self-conscious, and he smiled at her.

Fred settled onto the other couch and immediately started talking about the matches. Victoire had never been more grateful for her cousin's ability to change the subject than she was right then, and she excused herself to jump in the shower a few minutes later. A little distance from Gallagher probably wasn't a bad thing just then, and if the evening went how it seemed like it was likely to go, she'd prefer to go into it feeling clean.

She tossed on a sweater and some leggings before heading back downstairs. At half past eleven, Gallagher made a show of stretching and said, "I'm going to shower - I probably won't come back down afterward, so sleep well to everyone other than Vic. Vic, you're evil - you don’t deserve to get a good night’s sleep.”

After the handcuffs comment, she probably deserved that, though it didn't stop her face from flushing. "If I can’t sleep, you won't either.”

He grinned and started toward the stairs without responding.

Victoire did her very best to ignore the curious looks from their friends, who had clearly realized that _something_ was off. Lexy glanced over at the clock on the wall and sighed. "It's almost Wednesday." She sounded far more dejected than really made sense, but she changed the subject before Victoire could ask her what that even meant, and a few minutes later, Fred caught her eye and jerked his head toward the stairs.

"Oh - I have something I need to give Fred, we'll be back down in a sec."

Her cousin followed her up the first flight of stairs and stooped to get up the attic ones. "I'd forgotten how much I hate these fucking stairs." As soon as they were inside the room, he lowered his voice as she dug through her bag for the little jewelry box. "There's a really weird vibe between you two right now. What the fuck happened?"

"Uh - right before you guys came in he had his arm around me and I made a comment about how he's strong enough that I bet he wouldn't even need handcuffs if somebody wanted to get a little kinky with him."

Fred's eyebrows flew up. "You said _what?_ What'd he say?"

"It was literally right before you guys pulled up - he didn't get past 'oh my fucking god' and 'you're right, I wouldn't.'"

Her cousin started to respond, and then stopped abruptly when they heard footsteps on the stairs. "Hey," Gallagher said from the doorway, still toweling off his hair. "Uh -"

Fred held up the little box. "Just grabbing my anniversary present for Jules - Vic was holding onto it for me." He sidled past Gallagher and ducked under the doorway, but before he started down the stairs, he added, "You know, I've found that scarves can be a really solid stand-in for handcuffs, if you have any."

Victoire felt her face started to get very hot. "I _hate_ you," she said as he started down the stairs, and she heard him laugh.

After a moment, she glanced over at Gallagher; to her relief, he was also looking a little embarrassed. After a moment, he mustered up, "For fuck's sake, you two," and tossed his towel on the chair.

"Are you overheated?" she asked as he pushed the door closed. Gym shorts and a shirt felt like it was entirely too much clothing for him to be wearing. "It feels kind of hot up here."

"I don't think it's hot," he said a little absent-mindedly, and her heart sank.

Logically, it was pretty clear that he did want to kiss her, but her feelings hadn't quite caught up with the logic yet. "Okay. Yeah. Just - if you felt like it was, I don't mind you not sleeping without a shirt again."

Realization dawned on his face. _"Fuck_ I'm not drunk enough to be this stupid. Yeah, actually, now that I've recovered a couple brain cells, you're right, it is hot. It's almost hot enough for us to sleep naked."

"Don't threaten me with a good time," she shot back. That made him grin, and she felt her stomach lurch as he tossed his shirt aside.

Before her nerves could get in the way, she pulled her sweater off, too. She heard him suck in his breath as she reached back to unhook her bra, and by the time she'd pulled on one of the white tank tops she'd been sleeping in and tossed her leggings aside, he was laying facedown on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, climbing in next to him.

"Come on, Vic, _seriously?"_

"No, but tell me anyway."

"You haven't been leaving a whole lot to the imagination with what you've been sleeping in, but the full visual is still - uh - a lot."

"So why didn't you watch?"

A grin broke through, and he rolled onto his side. "I did." At this point, he wasn’t even bothering to try to hide the way his gaze was sweeping hungrily down her body.

She reached out and started to trail her fingers down his chest. "Do you want me to take it off again?"

 _"Fuck_ yes."

As soon as she'd tossed it aside, his lips were on hers, she could feel the muscles in his arm as he pulled her against him. Heat started to rush through her when he brought his hand up to her breast, and she deepened the kiss and lost herself in his tongue and his touch and how good his body felt against her.

"G," she gasped when he moved down to her neck, and he pulled back to look at her. "Uh - I don't know about - I really, really want this to end up with you inside of me, but I kind of forgot to bring condoms - I mean, if you wanted to at all, I mean, I don't know -"

His chest was heaving, but he still managed to muster up some sarcasm. “I don’t know,” he said. “I mean, _thinking_ about fucking you definitely gets me off, but the real thing might just be a bridge too far.” She stuck her tongue out at him, and he grinned. "I have some, and _yes,_ of course I fucking want to."

A ridiculous bolt of insecurity shot through her. "Oh," she said. "Uh - why do you have them? I - just out of curiosity."

He looked a little perplexed. "I mean - I really, really like you, and if you decided you wanted to fuck me, I just - yeah." He was watching her closely. “I - is that bad?” She shook her head quickly, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Uh - while we're on the subject, though - do we - I mean, I've been tested, and - but I don't know if you've been or if you want them for oral either way - which is fine if you do -"

"I've been tested," she said quickly. "And I don't if you don't."

"Oh, thank fuck." Now his lips were back on her neck. "I want to taste you before I fuck you."

The heat spreading through her started to intensify. She brought her hand up to spit in it, and when she slipped her hand past his waistband, he broke away to whimper into her neck.

"That was a very manly whimper," she murmured. She immediately wanted to kick herself, but when he pulled back, she saw a broad grin on his face.

"Yeah, between that and how much I want to go down on you, I think I'm in danger of having that toxic masculinity card taken away. Being a gym bro only go so far."

"Just so - I _was_ joking, I -"

"Vic, you're one of my best friends, and I love your jokes. You need to calm down. You're being too loud. And there are people downstairs."

It took quite a lot of effort to not respond with the fairly standard "Oh my god I love you" that was often her response when he started to get ridiculous - it would have had very different connotations here. Instead, she crashed her lips to his again, and after a moment, she slipped her hand down a little further to start to play with his balls.

“Oh, _fuck_ you,” he groaned, breaking the kiss. ”No, don't stop - _please_ don’t stop, I didn't mean it like - _oh my fucking god, Vic -"_

“It would be easier if you weren’t wearing these,” she whispered in his ear. She barely had time to pull her hand back before he shoved his boxers down and kicked them to the floor. She immediately slid down his body, and when she started circling her tongue around the tip, he let out a groan. "Now _you're_ being too loud," she said. Before he could process that, she bobbed her head down.

His hips jerked upward, and he let out another groan. He didn't get quieter, and she could feel him starting to get close when he told her to stop.

"Oh my fucking god," he breathed when she'd crawled back up the bed. She'd just started to kiss him again when she felt his fingers sliding up the inside of her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat, and he pulled back. "I - can I -"

 _"Yes,_ oh my god yes, just pull them off -"

As soon as her underwear had joined his on the floor, his fingers drifted down to her clit, and he leaned over and started to circle his tongue around her nipple. “Fucking _fuck,_ Gallagher -"

If she'd known that her friend would be quite this good at setting her body on fire, she might have been much quicker to ignore her anxiety about getting him in bed.

He picked his head up just enough to say, "Vic, can I -"

_“Please!"_

He shifted down her body and started to trail kisses up the inside of her thigh. She managed to choke out, “Do you like how wet I am for you?” as he leaned in.

He didn’t answer with words, but he made very good use of his tongue.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the pillow as he slipped two fingers inside of her. She’d spent a lot of time recently thinking about having his head between her legs - she’d been so distracted by the thought two nights before that she'd eventually had to give up on trying to study.

He did not disappoint her.

"Did you just bring up handcuffs to tease me?" he asked as he dragged her closer to the edge. His voice was soft.

"No." She gasped as his tongue flicked over her again. "If you wanted to - oh my god, _yes,_ G, I'm so close, I'm so fucking close, don't you dare fucking stop -"

Then she gasped out his name again as waves of pleasure coursed through her. She heard him flop down beside her, and she said without opening her eyes, "You're really good at that."

He leaned in to brush his lips against her neck. "You taste so fucking good." She shivered as his fingers trailed up her stomach to her chest.

"I want you inside me now," she said.

He immediately rolled over to grope for his bag. She heard its contents tumble onto the floor, and when he turned back to her and tore open a wrapper, she could see his hands trembling.

She found that oddly comforting.

"Can you get on top of me?" she asked. "And - I mean, you don't have to, but if you _wanted_ to - you know -"

He immediately reached up for her wrists, and she moaned when she felt the pressure on them. “That's what you meant, right?" She nodded, and he brushed his lips against hers. "Tell me if you want me to let you up."

“Okay,” she gasped. "G, please fuck me, I keep thinking about having you inside me -"

His lips met hers right before he slid into her. She could taste herself on them.

"If you want me to keep holding you down, bend your arms a little," he said softly. Once she had, he lowered himself down and to kiss her neck. "What have you been thinking about?"

It took her a moment to remember what he was talking about. "You keep taking off your shirt," she choked out. "I - _fuck_ \- I keep thinking about unbuttoning your shorts and teasing you until you lose your mind and fuck me against the wall -"

He groaned. He was starting to move a little faster. "Keep going, Vic, _please."_

"I fell asleep on Sunday because I kept thinking about tearing your clothes off - I had to stop working so I could touch myself and think about riding you while you played with me until I came around you -"

His lips crashed against hers again, and she arched her back into him and started to squirm. "Should I let you up?" he gasped.

"No! Fuck, no, _please -"_

She had no idea what else came out of her mouth as they moved against each other, though she did notice that when he let her go, he did seem to really enjoy it when she dug her fingernails into his back and bit down on his neck.

When he finally stiffened, gasped out her name, and collapsed next to her, she realized that the only things running through her head were the sorts of emotional, romantic things that one really shouldn't say after what might turn out to just be a one-time hook up.

As soon as he’d tossed the condom aside, he put his arms around her and yanked her against his chest. They lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath. “Well, that just happened,” he said lightly. "Was it - I mean, like, was it good for you?"

"Terrible," she said, and she felt his body shake with laughter. "G, please tell me this isn't going to be a one-time thing."

She was surprised when he hesitated. “Fuck. Um - that actually depends,” he said, and she twisted around to stare at him. He looked nervous, and a pit in her stomach opened up. “Are you talking about a friends-with-benefits thing, or - like, a relationship? Because I - I don’t think I can do a friends-with-benefits thing with you, I like you too much.”

“Oh,” she said, willing her heart to slow down. “Oh - yeah, no, I didn’t mean that. Like, there are benefits to you being my friend, but...”

He rolled his eyes, but his face had relaxed into a smile. “Then yes. Definitely.” His hold on her tightened a little, and she felt his lips brush against her temple. “Thank fuck - if you'd said you just wanted a friends with benefits thing, I probably would have said yes anyway and made us both miserable."

She giggled. "If you were just my friend with benefits, you might start doing something with someone else and I'd have to get jealous."

"That sounds inconvenient." He was starting to circle his fingers over her nipple again. She gasped and felt her hips start to move against him, and he let out a groan. "Oh my fucking god, Vic -" He slid down her body to take it in his mouth.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes - G, please touch me again -"

He glanced up at her. "No," he said, and her heart started to race again. "You drove me out of my fucking mind downstairs with your fucking handcuffs comment. Now I want to return the favor."

His fingers were on the inside of her thigh, but he didn't seem to be in any rush to go higher, and it was setting her body on fire.

She loved it.


	8. i can tell that it’s gonna be a long road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **LizBender:** yeah no he's one drink away from fucking her in the bathroom

**g.dedworth, van.dedworth**

_Wednesday, 11:01am_

**g.dedworth:** so i needed the condoms

 **van.dedworth:** i’m not surprised.

 **g.dedworth:** she’s my girlfriend now

 **van.dedworth:** that also doesn’t surprise me.

 **g.dedworth:** oh  
 **g.dedworth:** i really really like her  
 **g.dedworth:** i’m sorry in advance

 **van.dedworth:** if you don’t keep it down when you get back home, i might actually kill you.  
 **van.dedworth:** congratulations, though. i know you really, really like her.

 **g.dedworth:** i really do  
 **g.dedworth:** she's so funny  
 **g.dedworth:** she's really really pretty

 **van.dedworth:** yes, gallagher, i know.

 **g.dedworth:** also she is uhhh  
 **g.dedworth:** excellent in bed  
 **g.dedworth:** fucking fuck

 **van.dedworth:** uh-huh.

 **g.dedworth:** i like her so much

 **van.dedworth:** yes. i know.

* * *

**fred10, vic**

_Wednesday, 11:12am_

**vic:** so

 **fred10:** YES fucking finally  
 **fred10:** it was past midnight, right?

 **vic:** uhhh  
 **vic:** i dunno  
 **vic:** i think so

 **fred10:** YES

 **vic:** why do you care what time it was??

 **fred10:** we were betting and i had wednesday

 **vic:** oh my god fred you weren't

 **fred10:**

**vic:**   
**vic:** who had tuesday??

 **fred10:** Lexy

 **vic:**

* * *

**g.dedworth, vic**

_Wednesday, 11:29am_

**g.dedworth:** not that he couldn't have gathered it on his own, but did you tell fred?

 **vic:** yes  
 **vic:** why?

 **g.dedworth:** he said something when he was walking through and i wasn't sure how to take it  
 **g.dedworth:** okay  
 **g.dedworth:** i have a question

 **vic:** i might have an answer

 **g.dedworth:** you meant, like - you want to be my girlfriend, right?

 **vic:** yes, gallagher  
 **vic:** i want to be your girlfriend

 **g.dedworth:** okay  
 **g.dedworth:** good  
 **g.dedworth:** i don’t want to be your boyfriend, though  
 **g.dedworth:** too much commitment  
 **g.dedworth:** i'm not into that

 **vic:** see, now this is why you're my favorite dick

 **g.dedworth:**

**vic:** they've been betting on when we'd get together, by the way

 **g.dedworth:** ughhh  
 **g.dedworth:** i want to say that I'm surprised but to be honest that's kind of predictable  
 **g.dedworth:** who won?

 **vic:** fred

 **g.dedworth:** of course it was 

**vic:** well he knew that i liked you already so

 **g.dedworth:** that tracks  
 **g.dedworth:** well, whatever  
 **g.dedworth:** you're my girlfriend, i don't really have it in me to care about people betting on my love life right now

 **vic:** uh are you eating breakfast?

 **g.dedworth:** no  
 **g.dedworth:** just having some coffee  
 **g.dedworth:** why?

 **vic:** come back up here  
 **vic:** i want you to come in my mouth

 **g.dedworth:** up in a sec

 **vic:** literally or figuratively?

 **g.dedworth:**

* * *

**seven friends went to a cabin and no one died (?)**

**(DireJules, fred10, g.dedworth, KeeperLex, Lizbender, Micah | Water Bender, vic)**

_Wednesday, 12:17pm_

**KeeperLex:** Hey, guys, whose half finished coffee is on the table and can I dump it out?

* * *

**fred10, KeeperLex**

_Wednesday, 12:20pm_

**fred10:**   
**fred10:** it's G's

 **KeeperLex:** Why is that so funny?

 **fred10:**

**KeeperLex:** Oh, fuck. Damnit.

 **fred10:**

* * *

**the betting pool**

**(DireJules, fred10, KeeperLex, LizBender, Micah | Water Tribe)**

_Wednesday, 12:24pm_

**KeeperLex:** Fred won.

 **LizBender:** that's anti-climactic

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** Fred's a pain

 **fred10:**

* * *

**seven friends went to a cabin and no one died (?)**

**(DireJules, fred10, g.dedworth, KeeperLex, Lizbender, Micah | Water Bender, vic)**

_Wednesday, 6:30pm_

**fred10:** come on, we gotta leave soon  
 **fred10:** i'm not missing Messi because you're all sore losers or whatever

 **g.dedworth:** yeah speaking of that

 **KeeperLex:** Fred, you traitor.

 **fred10:**

**g.dedworth:** since you were interested enough to bet on it, do you want to hear about how good

_Wednesday, 6:39pm_

**Micah | Water Bender:** not sure I wanted that sentence finished but uhh that was still abrupt

 **vic:** yes  
 **vic:** it was

 **g.dedworth:** i've been put in my place

 **KeeperLex:** good

 **g.dedworth:** it's on top of vic

 **KeeperLex:** goddamnit

* * *

**the betting pool**

**(DireJules, fred10, KeeperLex, LizBender, Micah | Water Tribe)**

_Wednesday, 8:14pm_

**KeeperLex:** Fred, why the fuck did you convince them to come watch the match with us?  
 **KeeperLex:** They're disgusting.

 **DireJules:** ohh nooo I think they're really cute

 **Micah | Water Tribe:** uh  
 **Micah | Water Tribe:** she's in his lap and from the look on his face, I definitely don't want to know what she's whispering in his ear

 **LizBender:** yeah no he's one drink away from fucking her in the bathroom

 **fred10:** get used to it, you all realize that this wasn't just a spring break hookup, right?  
 **fred10:** anyway, I'm muting all of you  
 **fred10:** I'm trying to watch the genius at work

 **DireJules:** yes

 **LizBender:** uhhh yeah, of course

 **KeeperLex:** Fuck. I mean, yes, but I hadn't really processed what that meant.

 **Micah | Water Bender:** yeah, they'll be annoying for a bit

 **DireJules:** I don't want to be a jerk or anything but they're already really annoying  
 **DireJules:** and this is less annoying

* * *

**KeeperLex, Micah | Water Bender**

_Wednesday, 8:23pm_

**Micah | Water Bender:** just a reminder that she's put up with you fucking _two_ of her cousins

 **KeeperLex:** I know!

 **Micah | Water Bender:** just saying

* * *

**g.dedworth, vic**

_Wednesday, 8:59pm_

**g.dedworth:** hi

 **vic:** hi  
 **vic:** you're sitting next to me

 **g.dedworth:** but other people are around  
 **g.dedworth:** i liked having you in my lap

 **vic:** yes  
 **vic:** i could tell  
 **vic:**

**g.dedworth:**   
**g.dedworth:** is it tacky to suggest that we go fuck in the bathroom?

 **vic:**   
**vic:** no

 **g.dedworth:** good  
 **g.dedworth:** just for future reference  
 **g.dedworth:** it's all theoretical

 **vic:** of course  
 **vic:** i do like the idea of you fucking me against the wall, though  
 **vic:** why do you think i wore a skirt?

 **g.dedworth:** okay, we are now in the future

 **vic:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and/or nice comments v appreciated


End file.
